


A Quiver Full Of Quail Fins

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I dnt kno how to tags these motherfucks, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, actually, feathers - Freeform, no don't, quai???, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to make a wish. Quail fins are involved. Cas too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiver Full Of Quail Fins

Someone told Dean that should he want something, he should gather a quiver full of quail fins, throw them from the highest tree and make his wish. It will make any wish of his come true. After Mary died, Sammy would cry a lot and Dean wished for some quail fins to throw from a tree and ask for his mother back. Maybe then Mommy would come back and Sam would stop crying so much and start smiling again as he used to when he was smaller.

But, apparently, there were no quail fins to be found. He asked his father to find him some, and stopped asking after John shook him and told him to stop saying such stupid things. He never asked his father again. He asked his teacher at the kindergarten but his teacher, dear Miss Flora with her soft voice and softer hands, who looked so much like mommy, could not help find quail fins for him as well.

Then, the day after Halloween, there was a new boy in his class, and he came in costume. He was wearing a weird homemade bird costume and his backside was peppered with real feathers that were broken because he had sat on them. He was a quite boy who refused to talk to anyone or play but stood in the corner and looked at everyone unblinkingly. Dean, seeing this strange boy, felt sure that he was seeing a real quail in the person.

So he tried to sneak away a handful of feathers to make his wish, but before he could pluck his second one, the boy had turned abruptly and punched him in his face. John was called and the boy’s parents came too for Dean split his lips and started screaming. Seeing him cry the other boy started to cry too. So everyone came, ‘sorry’s were uttered and John made Dean promise not to go near the blue eyes boy.

Dean never got to make a wish on the quiver full of quail fins, but 12 years later, when he told his boyfriend Cas about that little incident, Cas brought his old costume to Dean, and both of them climbed the tallest tree in the park and held onto the disintegrating costume with their fingertips as the wind took it off the boys. Hardly any of the feathers had remained, except a bent and broken big one, and this both Cas and Dean had kissed and sent away.

That night, John out on another mission for weeks, Dean cried a lot remembering his mom, scaring Sam quite a bit for he rarely saw Dean cry like that. So Cas, who refused to let go of Dean’s hand after hearing the feather incident, gathered him to his chest and hummed ‘Hey Jude’ till Dean fell asleep. And as Dean was just edging into exhausted sleep, he knew that instant that he loved Cas and would love him till his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this came from. I mean quails are fucking birds, they don't fucking got no fins. But it physically hurt me to take that word out. lemme know how good/bad this just was.


End file.
